The Ragged Truth
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: RF becomes insane due to the constant rage that is being stored in his arm and BM has no choice but to end his life.


**Nagi: I'm back with more pain again! Time to destroy everyone's feels again! *Cries in a corner***

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KOG or their classes. Just this story. (Major character death in this one)**

 **Cast (Mentioned Characters as well) ~**

 **Blade – Blade Master**

 **Rex – Reckless Fist**

 **Wind – Wind Sneaker**

 **Raven – Veteran Commander**

 **Add - Mastermind**

 **Eve – Code: Empress**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

" _Ne, ne. Have you heard about the outcast?"_

" _Yeah. What's he doing now?"_

" _He's coming here next. He already destroyed Elder, Bethma, and Altera."_

" _What?! To Feita?! We barely recovered from the last attack!"_

" _He intends to kill us all..."_

" _N-no! We can't let that h-happen! I got a family at home!" The man slammed his hand down onto the table, which slowly clenched into a fist. "We have to get help."_

" _From who?" His friend let out a defeated sigh. "Ruben was left untouched but it would take days for reinforcements to come."_

" _Th-Then?"_

" _The other villages are probably protecting themselves from him. I highly doubt that they're going to give us the help that we need."_

" _There's no other way...?"_

 _Another man stood up and they both recognized him as Blade of the El Search Party. The swordsman gritted his teeth._

" _I will be the one to stop him from doing any more destruction."_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Blade's POV..._

The day that Rex became insane destroyed me. I knew that his Nasod Arm was malfunctioning to a certain extent but I never came across the point that it would actually destroy his mind. It was my fault for being negligible. I had thought he was going to become better. He only got worse and worse as the days goes by.

Raven was also worried about Rex's condition but there was nothing we could do about it. The alchemist that we visited all shook their heads. Even Add couldn't find out what was wrong. The last person that was left was Eve.

The Nasod Queen came over to our place and examined Rex's Arm. A few hours later, she came out of his room with a pained expression on her face.

"He's... containing too much rage in his Arm. It would only be a matter that the Arm will destroy his mind."

Raven was the one who spoke. "Then...?!"

"You two are just fine." Remy began to nuzzle at his master's side and she began to pet her Drone. "It's just that..."

I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and gripped it tightly. The mercenary tried to pull me away but failed to do so. "What are you trying to imply?!"

"I'm not sure how long his body would endure the rage and the pain that his Arm is holding."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **I wanted to help you.**

 **I wanted to free you of the pain.**

 **I thought you would become better.**

 **I thought we could go back to the days that we once experienced.**

 **We could have celebrated your recovery.**

 **But none of that seem possible anymore.**

 **The only way to stop you...**

 **Is for me to free you of the pain you have endured for so long.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Present Time..._

I was standing in front of the barricaded walls of Feita and on the lookout for Rex. My sword was stabbed onto the ground and my hands were gripping the handle of it tightly. It was only a matter of time till he arrived.

There were archers posted on top of the walls and Lento had told me that they were for support, but I wasn't so sure if they could slow him down.

10 minutes had past and I can now see a figure in the distances. My hand gripped it more tightly than before; I had a feeling that it would be Rex. But as the figure came closer, it had more of a feminine figure than a masculine one. Her green hair lit the night as she wobbled towards our direction.

"Wind!" I abandoned my post and immediately rushed towards the elf's side as she collapsed onto the ground. "What... What happened to you?"  
"R-Rex..." She coughed out a mouthful of blood. "He's... He's..."

"What?"

"Hi-Hiding...!" Something was coming right towards us and Wind quickly pushed us both away as a Javelin struck home. Broken laughter could be heard as another figure sauntered up to us.

"Awww, that bitch had to ruin the fun!" His hair, once black, was now pure white. I noticed a few black strands and nothing more. His clothes were now ragged and there were numerous of scars that I have seen before. His eyes held no traces of its usual joyfulness; it only held madness and insanity. "Seems like..." Another Javelin materialized in his hand. "You both can die."

Wind was now unconscious but I managed to get her out of harm's way as he slammed it down onto our original position. I ran back towards the wall and laid her gently onto it. I then grabbed my sword and rushed towards him, with the blade pointing outwards. "Shadow Step!"

The Reckless Fist stepped to a side and slammed an elbow onto my back as I stumbled. The impact of it caused me to gasp for air but it wasn't enough to slow me down. I quickly rose and punched his gut, which he slid back an inch from me. A volley of arrows came raining down on Rex but he dodged every, single one.

"Oi, oi. What's this?" An incoherent giggle was heard from him and I tensed up, readying my sword for another attack. "Why the _hell_ are you using those useless archers?! They're _nothing_ put a fucking _hindrance_ to this!" His Nasod Hand was up in the air and multiple Javelins were thrown towards to the position of the archers. I hope they get the message...

Without wasting another moment, I slashed forward, creating a shockwave from it. "Shockwave – Cutter!" He somehow managed to grab a hold of it with bare hands. I was already rushing forwards as he crushed it and thrust my sword at Rex, which pierced his side. But that didn't seem to faze him one bit.

He curled himself into a ball and screamed, "Charged Bolt!" I managed to use Shadow Step once more before the spikes could fatally injure me. But as soon as I dodged, he was already upon me and an insane grin appeared on his face as he landed a punch on my face. Rex's speed started to increase as his punches multiple tenfold.

The punches were fast but I was faster than him in terms of speed. I was fast enough to block them all, but I wasn't quick enough as one landed on my stomach, hard. I really wasn't expecting a surprise attack like that and my vision was already becoming blurry.

Rex quickly flung me towards the walls, hoping that this will render me defeated. But I quickly snapped out of it, landing on it with such grace that there was no hint of impact. Something quickly flashed into mind...

" _You have to kill him. There is no way that you or anyone else in Elrios can bring him back to his original state."_

I gritted my teeth; now knowing what Eve had told me was all true. To bring back Rex was impossible. There was no way out of it. The only way to relieve his pain...

Was for him to die at my hands.

But was that a possible thing for me to do? This would only end my relationship with him: the one that we had since we first met. For the first time in that day, I was happy. After Seris passed away, I was in deepest pits of Hell. I couldn't find a way back to the light until Rex came. He was my only hope. He was the one that brought me back and now...

" _Blade, you're not the one at fault. This was not your mistake but mine as well."_

The Nasod Core came out of my arm and it covered me with an orange aura. Electricity was also crackling around it and I slashed his tendons, rendering him immobile. "Cut Tendon!" The Core pierced through his stomach and he screamed out in pain. Blood was trickling from his mouth as Rex struggled to move.

 _Rex..._ I landed onto the ground and shifted my position so that it was facing his back. _I'm sorry._ I quickly increased my speed and appeared in front of him as I sheathed back my sword. "Hypersonic Stab." _I'm so sorry._ Multiple gashes appeared on his back and front and Rex collapsed onto the ground, bleeding away the life that he once loved.

"Bl... Bl... ade... Bl... Blade..." I rushed towards his side and knelt down; carefully holding his bleeding body. "So... so... sorry... I'm... sorry..."

"No..." I didn't notice how much tears were flowing. My vision was already blurry by the time that I realized that I was crying. "This was my fault. It was never yours to begin with."

His hand was trembling as it brushed my wet cheek. "I... I... lo... love... y... you..." His once, vibrant golden eyes became lifeless and he was no more.

I hugged his dead body; not caring how much blood was seeping onto my clothes. The tears were becoming heavy now and I wanted to be with him once more. I wanted to go back to the days when we had first met. But all of that seem impossible as Rex was lying dead in my arms.

I miss him already.

 _Rex..._

 _Thank you for being with me. Thank you for all you have done to make me happy. I wish we could live together. I wish we could stay with each other forever._

 _I love you with all my heart._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Yaayyyyy, another angsty fic done. QAQ. Time to cry my eyes out again. Bye bye.**

 **Before I do that, please leave a follow, favorite and a review!**


End file.
